Un café, sin lógica y con hielo
by Robinfleur
Summary: Trilogía Metáforas, primera parte: Aquella situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Cómo Aurora Sinistra podía haber actuado así? ¡¿Con él! Y o una, ¡sino dos veces! La lógica y un café con hielo le ayudarían a reflexionar sobre ello. A Severus Snape, esas dos cosas, nunca le habían fallado. One-shot. Continua en "Libros y mujeres" y "Perfume de mujer"


¡Hola a todos!

One-shot del profe favorito de todos y de una profesora, tan desconocida como con un potencial enorme. Espero os guste.

Disclaimer: Basado en los personajes de J K Rowling.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, apoyó los codos encima de la superficie, juntó las manos, estiró los dedos índices y los posó encima sobre sus labios. Al lado, un café con hielo, cuyo aroma le ayudaba a relajarse y su sabor a concentrarse.

Necesitaba reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos.

La lógica le ayudaría.

Hacía ya muchos años que eran compañeros de trabajo. Como con todos los demás, él tenía un trato cordial. Saludos, despedidas, compartir información sobre algunos alumnos. Ya.

Ella era una mujer seria, serena, reconocía que tenía cierto sentido del humor que le recordaba al suyo propio. Si se le podía llamar sentido del humor al tono mordaz e irónico que él utilizaba. Y, las pocas veces que la había visto enfadada, era como una tormenta de verano: rápida, violenta y dejaba a su paso un ambiente frío.

No se podía negar que era atractiva. Incluso con toques de coquetería. Como esas tobilleras de plata con abalorios en forma de planetas que dejaba al aire cuando su pie asomaba por debajo de la túnica, cuando cruzaba sus bien formadas piernas, y que tenían un alegre tintineo cuando ella andaba. Los collares de hueso. O los pendientes que luce en sus bonitas orejas.

¿Cuándo se había percatado que tenía unas orejas bonitas?

Su figura era atractiva. Se estaba repitiendo. Eso ya le había quedado claro. Su porte de reina africana, alta, delgada, con esas túnicas con colores que realzaban y contrastaban su preciosa piel café rojizo. Verde esmeralda, violeta, azul cobalto, amarillo miel. Su pelo largo, liso, brillante de color caramelo, al igual que sus ojos. Los carnosos labios color café. Y la abultada parte de anatomía femenina que tenía en la caja torácica.

Había algo en su profunda voz que, cuando hablaba sobre sus estrellas y planetas, era capaz de transportarte allí, sin necesidad de esos artefactos muggles como cohetes, trajes espaciales, o incluso un simple telescopio.

Nadie se atrevía a arrebatarle el título de Reina de los Cielos Nocturnos.

Y también era diestra (pese a su apellido) en las demás materias, cuando la oía hablar con los demás profesores. Y culta. En muchas ocasiones estaba en la sala de profesores leyendo, desde revistas muggle como _Astronomical Society of the Pacific_ , _Nature_ o _Science_ , hasta complicados libros de Magia Arcana sacados de la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, para luego preguntarle a él ¡A él! Sobre su punto de vista sobre esos temas.

Incluso sus manías tenían cierto patrón. Siempre entraba con el pie zurdo a los sitios. Llamaba a las puertas dando dos golpes, esperaba un segundo, y volvía a dar otros dos golpes. Colocaba las plumas con la punta hacia afuera. El refunfuño que soltaba cuando tenía que colocar los cubiertos acorde con su modo zurdo de vivir. Y otras tantas manías más.

Hecha la parte difícil, tocaba hacer balance de la parte fácil.

Él era un cubo de hielo pero hecho de café: frío, turbio, negro y amargo.

Cuando se miraba al espejo, el rostro de un hombre que, pese su edad, tenía arrugas prematuras, paliducho, pelo complicado, prominente nariz y marcadas ojeras, le devolvía una mirada de superioridad y burla. Su propio reflejo se reía de él.

No era amable. Eso hacía entablar lazos y sufrir por aquellos que aprecias. O que sufriesen por él. Tantos años de fachada se habían vuelto su propia piel.

Y estaba el recuerdo, grabado a fuego en su antebrazo izquierdo, que era un completo imbécil.

Teniendo en cuenta las características de ella y las de él, tenía responder a la pregunta que le estaba torturando.

¿Por qué Aurora Sinistra le había besado?

De manera voluntaria.

Dos veces.

La segunda, sin estar debajo del muérdago encantado.

Con lengua.

¡A él!

¡Severus Snape!

Todos los años, por Navidad, Año nuevo y fin de curso, Aurora Sinistra tenía la "mala" y poco inglesa costumbre de dar dos besos a cada compañero de trabajo.

Menos a él.

Le daba sólo uno.

Siempre en la mejilla izquierda.

Pero, con los años, se iba aproximando cada vez más a la boca.

Hasta ahí, se podía considerar normal. El alcohol propio de las fiestas y el alivio de acabar otro curso era algo para celebrar. Incluso él cometía algún exceso.

Si él era borde, ella era capaz de dar la vuelta a la situación y dejarle como un novato. En más de una ocasión, los demás profesores habían visto ese extraño partido de tenis, en el que en vez de lanzarse la pelota, se lanzaban pullas y frases mordaces. La lengua de la mujer era afilada como un cuchillo.

Y tan húmeda y cálida…

Tierra llamando a Snape. Vuelve de las estrellas.

Mierda.

En privado, (situación harto curiosa en sí, tratándose de Hogwarts, donde incluso el edificio era cotilla por naturaleza) ella le había dicho que no era feo. Que su nariz le confería personalidad a su rostro. Incluso Aurora dijo una frase que dejó inacabada: "Ya sabes lo que dicen… a nariz grande…" para seguir con una sonrisa que podía considerarse pícara. Que su pelo no era un problema: "Si hace falta, te lo lavo yo. Personalmente". Que las ojeras se curaban durmiendo, y nada era mejor que un "remedio natural, tan antiguo como la humanidad" pero que no terminó de concretar. Excepto por otra sonrisa pícara. Cuando él le dijo que era como el café, ella le contestó que le encantaba así. Negro, amargo y estimulante.

Que él era un simple hombre que le gustaban las pociones, y más las Artes Oscuras. A ella no le importaba. Es más, también le parecía maravilloso. Un hombre que sabía manejar las manos en un arte tan sutil como preparar brebajes capaces de hacer sentir euforia o hacerte dormir para no despertar, según sus palabras textuales, era muy sexy. Y en cuanto a las Artes Oscuras, también opinaba que la mejor defensa era siempre asestar el primer ataque. Contra más preciso, mejor. Que se sentiría a salvo en sus manos.

Bien. Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, se daba cuenta de todas esas insinuaciones. Las directas no las había visto y las indirectas ni se había enterado.

Eso confirmaba que era un estúpido. Otra vez.

Una mujer como ella, tan inteligente como hermosa, que podría tener a cualquiera, le había besado a él.

La primera vez, a la vista de todos, bajo el muérdago encantado.

La segunda, a solas, escondidos en un armario para escobas del conserje. Tan próximos que notaba el corazón de la mujer latiendo con fuerza. Y le dijo que "no hay dos sin tres", mirándolo fijamente y golpeándolo en el pecho con un dedo, antes de salir el pequeño cubículo, sin mirar atrás, dejándole en compañía de escobas viejas y arañas.

Decididamente, nada de esto tenía lógica.

Suspiró.

Lo que estaba claro era que Aurora Sinistra le había amenazado. Él, Severus Snape, estaba dispuesto a hacerla frente.

Al fin y al cabo. El hielo, con el tiempo, se derrite.


End file.
